


It Feels so Good to be Bad

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Lust, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: I loved Bonnie from series nine, and i have always wanted to write a one shot with her and the Doctor locked in a room together! Who knows what might happen! <3Enjoy!XxXx





	1. My name is Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve and Clara are my all time favourite Doctor Who dream couple (although this isn't really Clara....oops!) Anyways,

“Clara, are you listening to me? We can’t leave this chamber until they are all gone or they will kill us, do you hear me? Do you understand? The door must stay locked. The key must stay in the door” said the Doctor.  
But she didn’t respond to him. She just carried on looking at the weird symbols on the chamber wall.  
“Clara, are you listening to me?” he tried again. But still, no response from her.  
He decided to approach her from behind, turn her around and look her in the eye, just in case she was having trouble understanding him. She turned to face him now, smirking at the fierceness of the doctors’ grip.  
“Yeah yeah yeah, I hear ya! Keep your hair on!” she said, ruffling his curls with her hand. The Doctor ducked at this. She had been acting funny for a few days now, since they were investigating a Zygon invasion on earth to be precise. Now they were on a new planet which was also under attack, and the Doctor couldn’t have her behaving like this.  
“Clara! What is wrong with you?” At this, she let out a giggle, like a naughty school girl and turned back to look at the wall. But the Doctor was having none of it. He walked back to the door and listened out for any happenings outside, all the time wondering what his next move should be. He had never seen this side of her, and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or not. It was almost like someone had captured the real Clara, and this was some sort of fake evil lookalike replacement …  
“CLARA! LISTEN TO ME!” the Doctor never got mad at her, but this was just ridiculous. They had no time to be messing around.  
She swung her hands by her side and began to walk towards him. When she was within an inch of his chest, her hand rose and began to stroke up and down on his black cardigan zip. “Yes?” she said, fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
During her short time with him, she had grown to like his clothes style. In fact, she found it quiet a turn on. If she admitted who she really was, she might never get to see him again. So for now, she thought she should take advantage of his everything.  
All of this made the Doctor very awkward. He reacted my grabbing her wrist, and holding it while looking deep into her eyes. So deep, that she felt shivers go down her spine and separate evenly, running through to every part of her body. Every. Single. Part. She shook with delight and gave the Doctor a mischievous grin. The Doctor pouted in annoyance, eyebrows and all.  
“Who are you?” he said in a deep sexy voice, more concerned than ever that something might be wrong with his Clara.  
She took a small step forward, leaving no space between them. Almost on her tip toes, she reached up to his ear, her lips grazing a curl, and half whispered-half spoke “My name is Bonnie”.  
The Doctor immediately let go of her wrist and took a step back.  
“Where’s Clara”? He shouted, his eyeballs almost falling out of their sockets.  
“Don’t worry, she is fine, I promise. We can go back and get her after we are finished here, ok?”  
She held contact with him.  
At this point, the Doctor didn’t know of Bonnie’s motives, so he had to choose his words carefully when speaking to her. Also he made sure to be more cautious with what emotions he portrayed. Even though deep down, he was extremely worried about Clara and where she could be, he made sure to fake a confident disguise.  
Holding eye contact with Bonnie until the last second, he turned away from her and returned to the door.  
“Was Clara…boring?” asked Bonnie, her index finger following the pattern of one of the wall symbols.  
“What do you mean?” The Doctor said with a loud sigh. He wanted to make clear to Bonnie that he didn’t want any sort of verbal communication with her.  
“Like, was she fun?” She was now walking towards Doctor slowly. Promiscuously. She walked until she could walk no more, and that was when his chest and hers were in touching distance. She leaned up, making sure not to touch him. She whispered in his ear, getting closer with each word “Was she always up for trying new things? Trying new people?”  
“Don’t” he said, mad now but not moving away from her body. She slowly moved her head to look into his eyes. Without blinking, she held good contact and so did he. The Doctor could see it all now. Her eyes, they weren’t bright brown anymore. They had a bright green tint, which he thought suited her. They were almost hypnotizing, and he couldn’t look away. It was only when she spoke that he felt the right to leave there embrace.  
“She wasn’t, was she? Meaning you never got with her, intimately. You never even kissed her”  
“I have” he said, fast. His heart was now racing rapidly.  
“Yea, but that’s it” she said with a smirk. “You never got further than that, but I know you wanted to, didn’t you?”  
He was still looking into her eyes, but now Bonnie could see something building in them. She couldn’t distinguish whether it was an ‘I want to kill you’ look or an ‘I want to fuck you senseless’ look. Either way, she felt the need to explore it more. She moved back to his ear to whisper, all the while the Doctor was still holding strong eye contact with her, his head now tilted to assist his trance.  
“I will have the last laugh, Doctor. What’s wrong? Scared? There’s no need to be” she said this while stroking his hair gently. “We are both fully grown adults here”. She broke eye contact by looking down at the ground, and seeing that he had very big and long feet , she said “…some more than others” with a big grin. When doing this, she noticed that the Doctor followed her gaze down toward the ground and back up again, indicating that she had his full attention.  
The Doctor knew what he wanted, and he wanted Bonnie. Right then, nothing else mattered, not even breathing, which after a few seconds he realized he had stopped doing. For so long, he had wanted this with Clara, but he felt bound not to because of his duty of care towards her, and if he did so, it could ruin their friendship. This might be his chance! ‘But Bonnie would ruin it more’ he told himself.  
As the seconds ticked my, he felt a strange sensation in his briefs. Suddenly, all reasoning was out of the window because Bonnie’s lips were now softly tickling his neck as she whispered sweet nothings to him.  
“Kiss me” she said, lifting her head to match the height of his. ‘God, she smells good’ he thought to himself. Now, he displayed the look of a man who had just lost a fight, weak and desperate. Bonnie put her hand on his face, stroked him and said “it’s ok”. She knew she had won.  
All of a sudden, Bonnie found herself being hauled backwards fast by the push of a heaving hand on her shoulder. It was the Doctor, who continued to do so until her back hit the wall, where he then began to kiss her hard. Holding her head in place to assist the thrusts of his tongue, he then progressed to holding her waste to stable her. He could feel her trembling from standing on her tip toes for so long, so he decided to lift her up to his height, all the while still kissing roughly. Bonnie responded to this by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, when all of a sudden, she felt something hard hit her inner thigh. She moaned into his mouth in shock, to which he responded by giving her a cheeky smile.  
They continued to kiss until Bonnie broke it. “You got there quick! Been a while?” Bonnie joked  
“You have no idea” he said, and pulled her back in to continue kissing.  
The Doctor decided to make the next step. He moved his hand down toward her hem of her dress and began to trace his fingers up her thigh. He stopped kissing her for a second much to her resentment. He watched her eyes for any signs of discomfort, but all he saw was lust and need to continue the lip locking session. She then laughed at tilted her head back, while closing her eyes. In return, the Doctor smiled wickedly when he saw that the obviously pleased Bonnie approved of his actions.  
He continued to make his way up her skirt, stopping when he reached the spot. Bonnie wriggled under his hold on her hip, and let out a small moan. The Doctor found that she was very wet, and responded to this by letting out a dirty laugh which made Bonnie smile. She wanted this so bad, and he obviously wanted her, which made it all the more perfect.  
“What have we here then?” he said looking at her.  
“I’m sorry, Doctor” Bonnie said, in playful way.  
He began to slowly play with her clit, rubbing up and down softly. This drove Bonnie crazy, and she began to try and escape his grip on her hip in between moans.  
“Doctor” she begged. “Pleas…” he cut her off my kissing her hard. She squirmed under his touch. This all drove her frantic, not just him fingering her, but the contact with him overall. Days before this encounter, she had watched him from afar, wanting and needing him, but unable to say or do anything because she had a big role to play in the attempted Zygon invasion. She knew she would have to unveil her true cover sooner or later, but for now, all she wanted was the Doctor. This strange but adorable stick insect who thinks she is a bitch, but really, she was loving and she wanted to prove it to him.  
The Doctor then decided to place his middle finger inside of her. At this, she moaned loudly between his lips. He stopped to see if she was in any pain. He was surprised to feel how tight she was, almost too tight.  
“Are you in any pain?” he asked in a concerned sort of way.  
“No” said Bonnie, now a lot shyer that before.  
A thought then came to the Doctor. Bonnie was a virgin. She must have been, it would have been impossible for her not to be.  
He looked at Bonnie in an inquisitive way, to which Bonnie responded by saying “Cure me?” She was on the verge of tears, when the Doctor cupped her face with his free hand, and kissed her passionately. Not rough like before, but more meaningfully. He slowly fingered her below, to which she responded with the sweetest of moans. The Doctor had to keep remembering that this wasn’t Clara, but when he opened his eyes to see Bonnie all teary-eyed, it didn’t seem to bother him. He felt bad, but to him, this was as close as he would ever get to having sex with Clara.  
Very soon, Bonnie’s cries became more frantic. He decided to take his finger out and undo his trouser button. While the Doctor was doing this, Bonnie opened her eyes and snapped out of dream world to see him fidgeting with his trouser zip. Bonnie watched and waited in awe, like a dog learning a new trick and waiting for its reward in return.  
When he pulled down his briefs, his erect cock came out, and Bonnie took one look and then returned to meet his gaze. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life, and by that, she meant she had never seen anything as big as his cock. As he slowly moved forward, holding it in place, her whole body shuddered.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he said.  
“Are you sure that this is possible?” she asked him with a faint laugh  
“I will be gentle, I promise” he assured her. She nodded in with a smile.  
He gently pushed into her, all the time watching her face for any signs of discomfort. She was really tight, so he started by placing the tip in, and then kissing her slowly but willingly. He then would move further and further in, until he was half in her and she was panting softly.  
“I’m going to move slowly, ok?” he said to her his hands holding her hips in a secure manor.  
“Ok” Bonnie panted with a smile.  
As he started to move, Bonnie shrivelled her face a little at the slight discomfort, but after a while, they had a slow steady rhythm going. When the Doctor saw that she was moving at a good pace, he decided to move a little faster. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to please her. To show her what it felt like. When she moaned, it only justified to him that he was doing a good job. The louder the moan, the greater the pleasure.  
He soon began to groan and growl under his breath and Bonnie loved this. She also loved it when he said her name, which he had done a good four times now. She felt that she was near and she couldn’t help how loud her moans were becoming. She didn’t know what to do. After all, this was all new to her. ‘Do I tell him?’ she thought to herself. But then all of a sudden, she was too far gone to even add two and two together in her head. All sense was out the window and the Doctor had just hit this spot in her that made her tremble and moan louder than ever.  
The Doctor heard her cry, and realised that he was on to something good, so he continuously pounded harder into her hitting that same spot over and over. This and the sound of his moans drove Bonnie crazy. She was holding on to him for dear life and screaming his name over and over.  
Suddenly, something popped within her and with it came a small amount of pain, but not enough to want him to stop. The Doctor realised what had just happened and halted immediately. Bonnie was looking a little worse for wear, but in his eyes, extremely attractive and cute.  
“Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie” he said, mid-small thrusts. “Are you ok?”  
He knew what had just happened but he wasn’t going to gloat just yet. Not until he was at the finish line and satisfied her fully.  
“I’m fine!” she said, pulling him back towards her with a big grin.  
Now, he was able to push deeper into her. Once again, softer at first and then, on her command, a little faster. It wasn’t long before they were back in to it. Bonnie was very near now, and the Doctor was beginning to wonder how much longer he would have to hold back. He wanted her to come first so he could see her beautiful face crumble beneath him.  
He hit a spot deeper inside Bonnie this time, which made her scream and she knew it was game over. The Doctor grunted harder, as he pushed deeper hitting the spot over and over, and at the same time listening to her sweet words and watching her pretty eyes.  
“Doctor! I…can’t….I…” she was struggling to put a full sentence together and he knew this was it”  
“Cum for me” he grunted into the crook of her neck.  
“Arrhhhh” she came bucking onto him. He tried to hold her in place, but she was having none of it. He pressed his cock deep inside her, and pressing against her sweet spot, he came which mad her shake and jerk more. He grunted repeatedly and loudly.  
His knees buckled and he slowly fell to the floor, holding her in place still. They then both parted, looked at each other and laughed  
“Are you ok?” he asked her, smiling while holding her chin.  
“Yea” she said, looking a little worse of ware but still able to lift her hand to cup his face.  
As they lay there together, Bonnie was astounded that her dress stay on during the whole process, but the Doctor was trouserless, the black trousers on the floor on the other side of the room. ‘He even looks huge when he isn’t erect!’ thought Bonnie to herself.  
He put his arm around her and said “so, judging by your many, many moans, I am guessing that I had the last laugh then?” he teased her. Bonnie was just about to admit defeat, when the chamber door crashing down with a loud BANG! In walked this strange almost cylinder-shaped robot thing that Bonnie had never before seen in her life. It was a brass colour with what Bonnie thought looked like a toilet plunger sticking out the top of it. She was amazed.  
This ‘robot thing’ baffled Bonnie, but what baffled her even more was the fact that the Doctor was now standing up with no pants on whatsoever. There was a moments silence in the room, as the robot looked the Doctor up and down.  
Bonnie turned to look at him, winked and said “Nah! Looks like I will have the last laugh, Doctor”.


	2. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this story longer! I really hope you like it.  
> Happy reading :-)  
> Kate  
> XxXx

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” asked Clara, swinging around the Tardis barriers. “Please?” The Doctor loved when she acted like this. He loved surprising her, and he loved the buzz he got from not telling her where they were going next, then allowing her to open the Tardis doors.  
It had been a week since he had gotten rid of Bonnie by leaving her on a planet he had never even heard of, and he was still very confused. Dare he tell Clara of what they got up to. All he had ever wanted was Clara, and maybe that was why he gave into Bonnie so easily. But also, he had to admit, evil Clara was a massive turn on. But he was now back on the Tardis and travelling with Clara again, and he wanted to apologise to Clara. (Well, when I say apologise, I mean without Clara actually knowing what happened!) He was feeling terrible about what had happened, and more than ever did he want to let Clara know just how much she meant to him.   
“Ok! Ok!” he gave in. “I will give you a clue. You have been there before”.  
At this, Clara was baffled. She had been many places with the Doctor and couldn’t for the life of her think of a place she hadn’t been before.  
“Well that narrows it down, doesn’t it!” she said finally. Just then, the Tardis went silent.   
“We are here Madame. Off you go” he said playfully. Clara grimaced while making her way to the Tardis entrance.  
She opened the door, and much to her disappointment, she was back in her flat, in her bedroom. She turned to look at the Doctor, who was now standing right beside her. “Is this a joke?” she said, looking up.  
As she stepped fully out of the Tardis, she smelt something. It smelt amazing.  
“What is that smell?” she asked him. As she turned to face him, he quickly blindfolded her.   
“DOCTOR! THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER STUPID JOKE” she yelled.  
“Stop moaning” he hissed. “Now hold my hand and trust me for once, woman!”  
She did as was instructed, and from what her feet could tell, he was walking her out of her room, and down the stairs into the kitchen, and wit each step, the amazing smell got stronger and stronger, until she could finally make out what it was: chicken gravy!  
Eventually, Clara was finally un-blindfolded, and the first thing she saw in front of her was a roast dinner sat on a candle-lit table. She was speechless.  
“What’s this” she finally managed to whisper.  
“I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.”  
“Appreciate me? What do you mean?”  
“You mean the world to me, clara. You are my world. You make me happy every day by simply just turning up at the Tardis doors. It is an honour to travel with you, and I just wanted to say...” he stopped, trying to get the last two words out but struggling.  
“…to say what, Doctor?” Clara said, knowing how hard it was for the Doctor to say those words.  
“Thank you” he managed to say with a grin.  
This meant so much to Clara, who sometimes felt that she was not needed around the Tardis, feeling like she was always begging for him to take her somewhere. She was close to tears.  
With glistening eyes, she said “Oh Doctor you soppy, silly man! I love you so much you don’t even know. You are my world, my everything and I would be lost without you…” all of a sudden, the Doctor’s face had gone into shock mode: eyebrows up and mouth open in an ‘o’ shape.  
“What?” Clara asked.  
“You said…you said you love me…” he stuttered.  
Clara then went red with embarrassment. “Yeah…” she finally managed to say, shrugging her shoulders trying to show that it wasn’t a big deal.  
He began to approach her with a serious look on his face, a look that made Clara a little worried. ‘Was he mad?’ she thought to herself. Tears started to build in her eyes and obviously so. He reached her body and cupped her face, making her shudder with hear   
“Doctor…” she managed to whisper in between tears. He looked deep into her eyes, before moving forward and kissing her softly on her lips. He then broke it, and looked at her to make sure she was ok. He looked in her eyes for an answer, and when she leaned up willingly for more, he smiled and granted her wish by deepening the kiss.  
Things were getting heated up, when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. The Doctor broke the kiss very suddenly, leaving Clara wanting more. She leaned in hopefully, but her lips were not met by his, but inside by nothing.   
“Clara” he whispered harshly. “Stop. There’s someone at the door”  
But it was no use. Clara wouldn’t give up. She was now kissing his lips at an angle. She continued to do this until the Doctor gave and and gave in to her. They had a perfect lip rhythm going until ‘knock knock’: the door went again.   
The Doctor cupped Clara’s face and pulled away softly from the kiss  
“I think you better see who that is” he said  
Clara let out a massive sigh in disappointment.  
“Don’t worry” he reassured her. “We have all of time and space to do this.”  
Clara smiled at this and made her way to the door. The Doctor just stood there, the biggest smile on his face. He had finally kissed Clara, and it was amazing. ‘In fact, she is even a better kisser than Bonnie!’ he thought to himself.  
“WHAT THE F…” Clara suddenly screamed from the door.   
The Doctor ran to her side and gawked in shock at the sight in front of him.  
“Hello, handsome. Did you miss me?”  
He locked eyes with the familiar-looking, short brunette wearing a short skirt and sheer tights.   
It was Bonnie. Clara fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this story into a full on chapters one! I really hope you enjoy it!  
> Kate   
> XxXx


	3. Let's do it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie attempts to have her evil way with the Doctor once again, but will he give in to his cravings?

“How did you get here?” The Doctor was sat on the sofa with Clara in his arms, trying to wake her up after her fall.   
“MAGIC!” Bonnie said sarcastically with a swish of her arms.   
“What do you want?”   
“I thought that was clear by now?”   
The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.  
“I want you” she said with a point of her index finger.  
“Bonnie, if you dare say anything I…”  
“You will what? Leave me on some strange planet…again?” she said with a smirk.  
The Doctor was speechless and in awe of her confidence. She knew more than most that the Doctor could rid her off the earth if he wanted to; or any planet for that matter. She better be careful, or he will finish her. But did he have the guts to destroy a Clara look alike? He just had to make sure to keep repeating to himself that this wasn’t Clara. This was Bonnie; she was simply just a look-a-like.   
“Do I have your attention?” she said approaching him now. The Doctor pouted his lips at her in an annoyed manor.   
After a few seconds of silence, she was now kneeling down beside him, the whole time their eyes locked onto each others. “Good” she answered with a cheeky grin.   
Bonnie then broke the eye contact by looking down at Clara, who still lay in the Doctor’s arms. She lifted her hand to touch her look-a-like’s face.   
“Poor Clara” she half-whispered. “She has no idea what we have been up to, has she?”  
The Doctor grimaced at her, but found it hard to stay so serious at that ‘Sexy Clara face’. That was how he described Bonnie in his head: a Sexy Clara Clone. Of course, Clara was the woman that he had always wanted and lusted over, but Bonnie…oh Bonnie was a whole other story. She was hot, naughty and sexy. So was Clara, don’t get me wrong, but Bonnie was just that bit more of a dare devil, and the Doctor liked this. But he knew in his heart of hearts that he must stay away from her. The more contact he had with Bonnie, the worse she would blackmail him in the future. This was a pure example of that and therefore, a lesson to be learned by him.  
He managed to grab her hand before she managed to caress Clara’s face. He held her wrist strong and firm, as if to threaten her.   
“Listen here, Bonnie and listen good. Leave this planet right now or so help me, I will ruin you. I will hurt you until you hurt no more. I will destroy you, Bonnie. God help me I swear I will kill you”.   
The whole time that he was threatening her, Bonnie was making sarcastic faces; winding her eyes in the air and smirking endlessly at him. Bonnie was strong willed and always up for a challenge; especially when the Doctor was involved. She found him very attractive and she knew that deep down, he felt the same about her. In her eyes, the only thing in their way was Clara.   
She simply responded to the Doctor’s little speech by standing up slowly, leaving his side, and walking back a little to face him in his entirety. She held eye contact with him the whole time, before trying a different tactic. “Fine” she said in defeat. “I will go.”   
The Doctor was astonished at his victory. Had he just won a battle against Bonnie?   
She then turned on her high heeled boots and started to walk toward the exit. The Doctor got up from his seat. “Bonnie” he yelled after her.  
She swiftly turned around, a tear halfway down her cheek. The Doctor was prepared to give her another talk in to until he saw her tear-stained face. They locked eyes once again before he cupped her small face.   
“I will go, but I only wanted to see you” she whimpered.   
“Bonnie, I…”  
“I needed to see you after our last meeting, just to see where we stood. But I forgot about...her” she pointed to Clara, who still had not woken. The Doctor removed his hand from her face in anger.  
“We need to forget about that, Bonnie. I mean it, no more speak of it. We were both stuck in a room and lost in the moment. It was a silly mistake.”  
While the Doctor was saying all of this, Bonnie noticed from the corner of her eye Clara stirring a little in her sleep. With a quick and discreet wave of her fingers in Clara’s direction, she was able to put her back to sleep for at least another hour.   
She slowly rose towards the Doctors neck on her tip toes and whispered “Are you sure about that?”  
He felt shivers run down his spine at this, and all of a sudden, memories came flooding back to him from there night in the chamber together. What a crazy night that was! What he would do for just one more night like that? If it wasn’t for Clara, he would defiantly have his wicked way once again with Bonnie.   
Bonnie’s breath was now hot against his neck. He decided to move his head to look at her eyes. Those deep green eyes of Bonnies were somehow different to Clara’s; not as soft. Bonnie always looked as if she was drunk. And as a result, when anyone else looked into them, they also fell under her spell.   
Seeing that she now had him under her thumb, she decided to move in towards his mouth, but not quiet to touch it; more to tease him further. “Bonnie” he whispered. “Oh Bonnie”.  
She loved her name when it was spoken by him; that thick deep masculine Scottish accent coming through perfectly. She waited for him to make the next move, which he did. Trance-looking, he literally fell onto her lips and forced her into a deep kiss. She gave in, kissing him with more force than she had ever kissed anybody, but it still wasn’t enough. His kiss was so deep and powerful that it pushed her back onto the wall. All this time, the Doctor kept a firm grip on her slim waste and his other hand cup her smooth face. He then pressed up against her hard, and she could feel something hard against her thigh. It felt very familiar and was so solid that it was nearly hurting her.   
Knowing what had to happen next, she broke the kiss taking swift and heavy breaths. He watched her with lust, wanting her more than ever now. Seeing this, she let out a small giggle, titling her head back in the process. The Doctor took this opportunity to kiss her neck and hard, making Bonnie cry out in pleasure. This made him stop suddenly and look at Clara to see any signs of consciousness. She was still asleep, but this did not stop the Doctor from worrying, and all at once, he began to feel deep regret growing from within.  
Sensing this, Bonnie cupped his face and turned it back around to face her.  
“Don’t worry. She won’t be waking up any time soon.” She assured him.  
His calm facial expression then turned into confusion, but before he had time to question her, she was looking deep into his eyes, and once again he could feel himself falling for her all over again. She moved in to give him a little peck on the lips before grabbing his hand softly, and walking him out of the room toward the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you are enjoying this story! XxXx

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this!  
> If you do, leave a kudos and a comment below! I really want to start writing more one shots as well as keeping up with my chapter series stories too!  
> Thanks for all the support so far!


End file.
